nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Gazz Maloo
Gazz Maloo is a character roleplayed by Luka_aus. Quick Lore * Gazz Maloo Dundee Parkleaf is originally from West Australia. * He is the older of two Maloo children, with his brother [[Holden Maloo|'Holden Maloo']]. * His biological mother is [[Pheobe Maloo|'Pheobe Maloo']], who can only die by holy means. She occasionally follows Gazz around the city, brutally attacking his compatriots. * He was adopted by [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Irwin_Dundee Irwin Dundee],' and ran with the 'Bondi Boys, before their falling out. * Previously the Vice President of the Bondi Boys Motorcycle Club. * Officially adopted by [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Ryan_Parker Ryan Parker] and [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Reid_Dankleaf Reid Dankleaf]. * Road Captain of the Lost MC. * He is a regular patient at Pillbox Medical. Background Gazz came to the city with his brother Holden, after boarding the wrong plane in a drug-induced stupor. He found trapped in Los Santos, with no way home. While trapped in America he ran the Yellow Jacket Inn, in addition to working as the police department's mechanic, to help make money. He lost both jobs after failing a drug test. He retained his knowledge of the police department's cars after losing his mechanic job, and uses it when chopping cars to work around police response. 'Vladimir Raven' Vladimir Raven and Gazz have been friends since childhood. They both ended up in Los Santos for different reasons, but maintained their friendship. Raven joined the Los Santos Police Department, working his way up to Chief of Police and helping Gazz get his job as the PD mechanic. Though Gazz was fired from PD and continued down a criminal path; Raven still considers him a friend, and will always try to guide him back to the lawful path. 'The Bondi Boys' The Bondi Boys started as Irwin Dundee and Gazz running small crimes, and selling weed. They took the area of Vespucci Beach (referred to as Bondi Beach) as turf, and wore lifeguard uniforms. After Irwin won the Million Dollar Race, he invested a large portion to turn the Bondi Boys into a large motorcycle crew. The Bondi Boys MC sold weed and drugs, but also began trading in guns and valuable goods. Gazz took role as Vice President, being so close to Irwin. The beginning of the end for Gazz was when a gun deal with [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Gomer_Colton Gomer Colton] went south, and started a war between the two groups. The Bondi Boys kidnapped Colton to get even, but Gazz convinced them to settle things peacefully over a beer. Unfortunately this didn't end the war, and Colton kidnapped Holden to hold ransom for his valuable belongings back. Gazz complied, but Gomer still rabbit punched Holden, sending him to the ICU. From then on, Gazz began to question Irwin's decisions and leadership. Gazz felt he was not being heard in the group, and was tired of all the war. He began to take advice from his mentor,[[Reginald "Reggie" Campbell| Reggie Campbell]], and stood up to Irwin more often. The wedge between the men resulted in fist fights, loud arguments, and the eventual confrontation that led to Gazz leaving the Bondi Boys. 'The Lost MC' After falling out with the Bondi Boys, Gazz followed his mentor Reggie, and joined the Lost MC. He was officially adopted by Reid Dankleaf and Ryan Parker. He is currently the Road Captain for the MC. Criminal Activity (As of November 17th, 2019) Drivers License: Active (In Good Standing) * Accessory to Robbery x2 * Arson x1 * Assault x2 * Assault on a Peace Officer x1 * Assault with Deadly Weapon x6 * Attempted First Degree Murder x1 * Attempted Manslaughter x2 * Attempted Murder x2 * Attempted Second Degree Murder on a Peace Officer x2 * Battery x1 * Battery on a Peace Officer x1 * Brandishing non Firearm x1 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 1 x8 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 2 x9 * Criminal Threats x1 * Criminal Use of a Firearm x5 * Disobeying A Peace Officer x1 * Evading x9 * Failure to Obey Traffic Control Devices x1 * Impersonating A Peace Officer x1 * Joyriding x12 * Kidnapping x6 * Negligent Driving x1 * Obstruction of Justice x1 * Possession of Cocaine x1 * Possession of Controlled Dangerous x4 * Possession of Crack x2 * Receiving Stolen Property in the Third Degree x1 * Reckless Driving x2 * Reckless Evading x12 * Resisting Arrest x15 * Robbery x14 * Vandalism of Government Property x1 Quotes * "What do you meeeaaannn?" * "I'm feeling $100 less." * "You gotta beat the bad guys to have a good time." * "I'm illiterate." Gallery GazzAndRyan.png|Gazz and Ryan on "Take Your Son To Work" day. unknown_3.png|Road Captain of The Lost MC Gazz.jpg Gazz Maloo.png Category:Male